


Say You'll Remember Me

by JjdoggieS



Series: I Fell In Love With My Best Friend [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, But It's Better, Childhood, Cute, Day 3, F/M, Fiveya Week, Fiveya Week 2020, Fluff, Memory Loss, and i love her, and i will hear nothing different, bc I said so, bc season 2 was bad, but to an extent, fiveya - Freeform, in the 60's, it bit angsty, they're KIDS, this is for tori, vanya still gets amnesia, we are somewhat acknowledging season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: They escaped the apocalypse. Great.They're in their teenage bodies. Shit.Five got them stuck in Dallas. In the 60's. Crap.And worst of all, Vanya doesn't rememberanything. Fuck.Fiveya Week 2020 - Day 3: Childhood
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: I Fell In Love With My Best Friend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994572
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Say You'll Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



> I am gifting this fic to the amazing, and talented, and lovely, and one of my closest friends on The Discord fiveyaas. (aka tori). Tori I love you so much!!!! And I hope you like this (when you get time to read it tbh)!!!! And I look forward to _trying_ to do ficmas with you next month!!!!

He was supposed to fix things. He was supposed to be able to stop the apocalypse, return to his family, keep them safe. But he failed. Now they were stuck, in some alternate dimension, or timeline, or universe, and they were all back in their teenage bodies.

When Five realized how badly he’d fucked up getting them to safety, only intending to go back a week or so, maybe even just a day, but instead got them lost _somewhere_ else, he started counting how many things they already had working against them. 

Number one, they had no fucking clue when or where they were. 

Number two, he had no idea if they were even still in the same timeline or not. 

Number three, Vanya’s powers were still a huge question mark to them. 

Number four, Five had no way of getting them to the right time at the moment. 

Number five, he had no clue when or if The Commission was going to rear its head, again. 

Number six, they were currently seven teenagers wandering aimlessly, with no guardian present, drawing them unneeded attention. 

And number seven, which was debatably the worst of all, their father was alive again.

There were a few pluses to their current predicament. Firstly, Ben was alive again. Secondly, they were all still alive. Thirdly, at least for Five, they were all physically the same age again, even if he’d always be decades older than them mentally. Fourthly, they were still all together, and not thrown aimlessly across time. And fifthly, it seemed that Vanya was no longer stuck in whatever trance her powers had trapped her in.

Granted that when they’d first landed, Vanya was still unconscious so they hadn’t known that at first. And Luther and Diego, being the idiots they were, still were hesitant about letting their sister, who’d only just found out she had powers in the past week and had incidentally lost control of said newly discovered powers, live. Thankfully for Vanya, who was still unconscious at the time, Allison, Klaus, Ben and Five had all heavily disagreed with Luther and Diego’s _suggestion_ that they kill their sister, so Vanya was still with them.

When they hadn’t landed at The Academy, their group also had to figure out where to go. Unsurprisingly, Luther’s first idea was to go back to Dad, which was quickly shot down. Especially when Ben asked someone where they were, only to find out they’d landed all the way in Dallas, Texas in 1960. So even if they did return to their father, he wouldn’t know who they were. And telling him would fuck with the timeline so badly it hurt Five’s head just thinking about it.

Within a day of landing in Dallas, a much older Hazel found them, inviting them to come with him to a farm he and Agnes had gotten three decades earlier, when they’d escaped the 2019 apocalypse. When one of his siblings, likely Klaus considering Allison still couldn’t talk, asked Hazel about his ‘donut lady’ the former Commission agent told them that she’d died a few years earlier, dying from cancer. 

Hazel provided them with a much needed home base while Five tried to figure out an equation to get his siblings back to 2019, preferably after their father died and keeping Ben alive. Unsurprisingly it was already giving Five a massive migraine trying to figure it out.

It had taken nearly two full days after they’d landed for Vanya to wake up. Specifically to gasp awake with a scream on her lips, tears streaming down her face, and a migraine nearly as bad as Five’s already set in. Five and Hazel had been the only ones in the house when she’d woken up, the rest of their siblings had been assigned tasks to attend to on the farm and were quite occupied, and far away, when it had happened.

Vanya’s scream had jolted Five out of his thoughts, jumping into her room, ready to attack what or whoever was scaring her, only to find Vanya watching him, her cheeks soaked in tears and a look of pain and confused on her face. He hadn’t realized anything was wrong, it hadn’t even crossed his mind, until he reached out to comfort her, and Vanya flinched away from him.

“Vanya?” Five asked, sure his confusion was evident in his voice but not caring about it one bit, “What’s wrong?”

Five thought, after spending over four decades in the apocalypse, and then more of his years at The Commission, there wasn’t much that could upset him. That was, until Vanya asked him, “Who are you?” 

For a second, Five thought she was messing with him, some kind of payback for accidentally leaving her behind all those years ago. But when the fear stayed on her face, no laughter or smiles finding their way, Five felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him and a rock had been placed in his stomach. She really didn’t remember him.

“Vanya, it’s me. Five.” As he pleaded with her, hoping something he could say or do would get Vanya to remember him, “I’m your,” their _different_ relationship would be too hard to explain, especially if she couldn’t remember anything about him, about them, “your brother.” Five felt his heart crack a bit more when he took a small step towards her, and Vanya moved away from him, even in just the slightest bit.

Five nearly jolted out of his skin when a hand pressed into his shoulder, before he remembered Hazel also had heard Vanya screaming. “Let me handle this Old-Timer.” Hazel said, giving a small gesture towards a still very scared Vanya, “Go get your siblings, try to tell them what’s going on.” Five gave Hazel a quick nod, and just before he jumped, Hazel added, “And make sure you all return quietly, we don’t want to scare her anymore than she already is.”

Fearing that he’d have to face the fact that his, Vanya, didn’t remember him if he stayed any longer, Five jumped to the barn, expecting at least two of his siblings to be nearby as Hazel slowly and calmly approached Vanya. 

When Five landed in the barn, he just about crashed into Ben and absolutely scared the shit out of Klaus, who’d nearly jumped three feet in the air at his sudden appearance. “Five? What’s wrong?” Ben asked, “You look upset.”

Klaus ran out of the barn, getting Luther, Diego, and Allison while Ben talked to him. “There’s a problem. A very big problem. And I don’t know how bad it is. Or how to fix it.”

“What is it Five? What’s wrong?” Ben asked, concern creeping into his brother’s voice as Five’s vagueness towards whatever the issue that was upsetting him continued.

Five sighed, wishing he could’ve been with Vanya, needing her as his source of comfort, but that option, obviously, wasn’t available at the moment. Instead, Five told Ben, “Vanya doesn’t remember me.”

“What?” Klaus’s voice screeched from the doors of the barn, having returned with their other three siblings, “What do you mean Vanya doesn’t remember you? Does she remember any of us? Or anything? Does she know who she is? Does she remember what happened? Does she-”

“Klaus,” Diego hissed, pulling their brother’s arm, “stop talking.”

“I, I don’t know.” Five admitted, surprising his siblings, considering he prided himself on knowing as much as possible and always more than his siblings in any given situation, “I don’t know how bad it is, or how much she does or doesn’t remember. And I don’t know how to fix it.”

Ben put a comforting hand on his shoulder, much like Hazel had a few moments earlier, “Five, you don’t have to fix this alone.” Ben told him, “You have us, for help.”

Before, Five would’ve never flat-out accepted anyone’s help, especially his siblings’ but now, he needed all the help he could get. This was, Vanya was, far too important to him to fuck it up. Five nodded, muttering a quick “Thanks.” before instructing his siblings to follow him back to the farmhouse, emphasising their need to be quiet as they did so.

They, as quietly as possible, made their way up the two flights of stairs to the attic Vanya and Allison had been sharing. Five slowly opened the door with a click, seeing Hazel still sitting on the edge of the bed by Vanya, who’d moved from the opposite corner from the man to being a few inches from him, looking completely at ease. 

But when her eyes moved from Hazel to the six of them, or maybe just him, Vanya’s entire body was consumed in tension and fear, trying to hide behind Hazel. Five wished he could’ve heard whatever Hazel whispered in Vanya’s ear that caused all the tension that had suddenly arose in her body to melt away. And despite hiding herself away from view, for the most part staying behind Hazel, Vanya’s eyes jumped between the six of them, not lasting on any of them for particularly long.

“Vanny?” Klaus called, deciding to be the first one to say something, taking a few cautious steps towards their sister, “Do you know who I am? Or any of us?” Klaus stopped approaching the bed when Vanya started to shift away from him as he moved closer.

There was a tense beat of silence that filled the room, Five felt as if his heart was pounding out of his chest, while they all waited for Vanya to reply as Vanya watched Klaus with some fascination. In the seconds that Vanya hadn’t answered, Five wasn’t sure if it would be better or worse if she didn’t remember any of them. It would hurt less if it wasn’t just him. 

When Vanya gave Klaus a minute headshake, Five didn’t want to say he was relieved it wasn’t just him that she couldn’t remember; but it also hadn’t eased the pain in his heart. There were a few more hesitant questions that Vanya had been asked, most receiving a silent nod or headshake, a few one or two word answers sprinkled in. 

After a few more questions had been asked, Hazel shooed them out of the room, leaving Vanya alone for a little bit, as she’d been getting a bit overwhelmed and frustrated with all the questions and lack of answers she had for them. The Hargreeves and Hazel moved down to the small living room, or maybe it was only small because there was seven people in it, as they talked about some sort of plan to handle Vanya’s newfound amnesia.

“Do you think if we just said, or do, the right thing it’ll just,” Klaus started, making some odd gestures as he waved his arms around, “trigger something? Like make her remember?”

“But, isn’t it better?” Luther asked, “That she doesn’t remember _certain_ things. So she’s not so-”

“Murderous?” Diego hissed, a glare set upon his face. But he still got a smack on his arm from an equally angry looking Allison, who was giving him a rather annoyed look.

His idiotic siblings bickered back and forth for another 10 minutes before Hazel got the Hargreeves to shut up and listen to him, much like Five wanted to, but likely would’ve done so in a much _blunter_ manner, as Hazel explained to them what he believed was happening, what likely caused it, and what might fix it. Fix her.

When a second round of bickering start between his siblings, Five hadn’t bothered paying attention to them this time, much more interested in keeping his brain cells, instead Five slipped out of the room, intending to casually wait near Allison and Vanya’s room. Just as he reached the very top steps, only two or three of them left, Five nearly crashed into the only person that could’ve possibly been in the top of the farmhouse. Vanya.

She, after also realizing she’d nearly run into him, jumped back a bit, an annoyingly familiar look of panic in her eyes. The same look she’d get forever ago; the scared, timid little girl with a desperate need for approval and acceptance seared into her every being. Desperately, and naively, hoping that her own siblings would acknowledge her, at least for one second.

But now, there was entirely different reason for her scared looks. And it wasn’t because of a fear of rejection.

It was because, she didn’t know them. She didn’t even know anything about herself beyond her own name, according to what Hazel told them in their little meeting.

No lonely childhood, filled with constant reminders of her supposed ‘ordinariness’ or insults from her siblings. No traumatic week, full of betrayal, abandonment, pain and a murderous ex-boyfriend. Him abandoning her, accidentally of course, in the academy, with their father and uncaring, besides Ben and on occasion Klaus, siblings. No memories of rainy days spent in the library, nights sneaking out to Griddy’s, or the stolen moments in time together. _Their_ life together. Nothing.

“Five?” Vanya, “Are you okay?”

For one of the few times in his life, Five stumbled over his words, struggling to keep his thoughts the slightest bit organized as he replied, “Um, ye-yeah. Do you-”

“Remember anything?” Vanya guessed, a half-smile trying to hide away on her face before dropping into a sullen frown, “No. Not yet at least.”

Five gave her a small nod, making sure she knew he was listening to her, giving her even the smallest amount of his attention, before asking, “If you don’t remember anything, then how did you know my name?”

She lamely gave him a shrug, a move Vanya often did when she didn’t want to explain. But, when he gave her a questioning look, with an added light nudge to her shoulder, Vanya explained, “I don’t know, really. I just, saw you, I guess. And I just, knew.”

Instead of wondering why, when she’d seen him before, either times, that hadn’t triggered whatever part of her mind that now was letting her remember. Five instead asked her, “Where were you going?” which wouldn’t answer any of the questions he wanted to ask her. That he needed to ask her. He needed her.

“Oh, um, I was,” Vanya, much like Five had a few moments earlier, stumbled over her words as she explained, “I was just going to go get a glass of water.” And before his mind realized what his body was doing, Five jumped into the kitchen and filled a glass with water for her and reappeared in front of her.

It wasn’t until after he’d already used his powers another two times in front of her that he thought it might’ve freaked her out in the slightest bit. Five readied himself, closing his eyes, waiting for her to jump away from him, fearing him. Instead, small, warm fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist, the one not holding the glass of water. “Five?” The glass slid from his hands, into one of her’s, leaving his hand cold from the water but empty. “Thank you.”

He cracked his eyes open as he heard two feet scurrying away from him, the occasional wooden board creaking, followed by the bedroom door clicking shut. Five knew she’d just left him, figuratively slipping through the cracks of his fingers again. But, for once, it was her leaving him, rather than him _always_ leaving her behind. Abandoning her, when she needed him most.

For a brief second, he thought he was back. Back there. Dirt sneaking into his lungs, smoke causing his eyes to water. Desperation filling every fiber of his being. Desperate to return to his family, to save them from their deaths. Desperate to escape the apocalypse. Desperate to survive. Desperate. Needing her more than ever.

More than he’d ever admit.

The door clicked again, the hinges squeaking a bit as Vanya pulled it open, her head poking out into the hallway. “Five?” she called his name and he was in front of her in an instant, ready to do whatever she wanted him to do, “Can you, lay, in the bed, with me? I’m scared.” He was already going to agree, knowing how nightmares would stave off any sleep she could get for days at a time; but when, in a whisper she added, “I don’t want to be alone.”

He could’ve easily jumped into the room, landing on or near the bed, even bringing Vanya with him. Instead, Five gently wrapped his hand around one of hers, walking into the room when she shuffled over, and lead Vanya with him to the bed. He crawled in first, moving to the farther side of the bed, giving Vanya the choice of joining him or fleeing. He’d understand either way.

Five was, however, extraordinarily happy when Vanya slid into the bed with him seconds after he’d settled in, sliding much closer to him than he’d expected. There were a few moments, as they laid in the bed together, silently, that they just watched each other. Five could see Vanya’s eyelids growing heavier by the second, her eyes sliding shut before snapping open again.

“Go to sleep Vanya, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Five told her.

Vanya looked at him through half-closed eyes, far too tired to keep them open a moment longer, giving him a very doe-eyed look, whispering, “Promise?”

“Promise.” Five answered.

He watched as Vanya snuggled into the covers, closer to him, closing her eyes with a soft smile on her face as she said, “Goodnight Five.”

“Goodnight Vanya.” Five replied, a light laugh escaping him, a soft smile making its way onto his face.

What he hadn’t expected was for Vanya to tell him, “I love you Five.” right before falling asleep. And it’s not like he’s going to wake her up just to ask Vanya what that meant.

Rather, Five just sighed, began carding one of his hands through her hair, whispering back, “I love you too Vanya.”


End file.
